


Darkness

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Castiel, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel turns into a demon, Dean thought that if he tried hard enough his Cas would come back. Obviously, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

Dean wasn’t ready for the sharp blow to his head. Then again, he wasn’t ready for the press of Castiel’s body against his, either. When Castiel put his lips on top of Dean’s, Dean jerked his head back, effectively busting it against the brick wall of the building he was against.

He let out a groan, and Castiel took that moment to press his tongue inside of his mouth. Dean tried to push him away, but as an Angel Castiel was stronger than anything he’d ever seen. As a Demon, it seemed like Cas was even stronger.

Honestly, Dean could have handled it if it was just kissing. Because even though Cas was a guy, he was still Cas. But it seemed that Demon Castiel didn’t want just kissing; one of his hands found its way down to his ass, where he cupped one cheek and squeezed.

“C-Cas!” Dean was able to slip one his arms out from between their bodies, punching Castiel in the face.

The Demon paused for a moment before looking at him. “You will respect me,” he growled, before pinning the hunter’s wrists above his head.

Castiel had broken. He had fought too hard, died too many times, fallen too far from Heaven, his mind too shattered. Eventually, and recently, it seemed he didn’t just fall to Earth, but to Hell. Cas had shown up one day, eyes black as night.

Sam and Dean had kept him locked up for as long as possible, but it seemed as if part of Castiel’s Angel side was still in there somewhere, and he soon figured out how to use it to his advantage.

Sometimes Cas was the quiet, shy, but blunt Angel that Dean knew. Other times Cas was filled with hatred and rage, the Demon coming to the surface.

“Cas, stop!” Dean’s voice rose as he went from angry to scared, Castiel ripping his pants open and shoving the fabric down to his knees.

Cas turned him around, shoving him hard into the brick face first. His hands were still locked in a death grip, though the hand against his ass had removed itself.

As he heard Castiel unzipping his pants, Dean tried to put all of his strength into throwing himself back. It only earned him an irritated grunt before he felt one of Cas’ fingers pushing into him.

He cried out, recoiling from it, pushing himself as close to the wall as possible. Castiel took that moment of weakness to press himself against Dean’s body, back-to-chest.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip as Castiel probed inside of him, pushing in and out before removing the finger all together. He almost sobbed in relief before he felt something much bigger than a finger press against him.

“Cas, please,” he whimpered as the Demon pushed, inch by inch, into him. He felt himself tearing, tensing as his body tried to repel Castiel.

Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s wrists, palming the hunter’s ass cheeks in order to pull them apart for easier access.

Not having the strength to fight back, Dean’s hands pressed against the wall, his nails ripping as he clawed at the brick. When Castiel shoved the last bit of himself inside of him, he let out a scream.

As Dean’s mind registered an amused chuckle from Castiel, his body froze, the only movement being the tears running down his cheeks. His Castiel, his Angel, was in there somewhere, wasn’t he?

Cas leaned his head forward to press his lips against Dean’s neck, and the hunter let out a broken “Cas.” The Demon smirked against his skin. “Angel’s not here anymore.”

Castiel thrust hard and quick into Dean, the blood from the torn muscle acting as lubricant. He was almost silent as he did it, listening to the screams ripping from Dean’s throat.

When he came, Castiel bit down on Dean’s neck, drawing blood. He lapped at it as he pulled out of the human.

The Demon backed up a couple of steps, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning the fabric as Dean slid down the wall, falling and having to lean into it for support.

Dean looked back at him, blood dripping down his thighs and tears running down his face. His voice hoarse and cracked from screaming, he managed to get out “Why?”

Castiel’s face turned into the curious but blank mask that he used to have, before breaking out into a twisted smirk. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

The Demon walked away chuckling, leaving Dean in the alley.


End file.
